


We are doing this together.

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Every relationship has its trials, can Beast boy and Raven overcome this one?
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 20





	We are doing this together.

“Do you really think we are ready for this?” Beast Boy asked. His face was a bit paler than usual. He sat next to the woman he loved looking for reassurance. 

Raven took her time answering. “I know it’s a big step, but it is the next step. We have been through so much already. ”

Beast Boy just sat there examining the fabric of his pants. “I have heard the horror stories. How it changes people, how it breaks relationships.” He took her hand. “I don’t want to hurt you, or ruin this.” 

Raven’s free hand traveled to the back of his head, her fingers messaging though his green locks. Beast Boy shuddered as the sensation started to push the panic aside. This always comforted him, this simple contact. His eyes closed as her he felt her fingertips go back and forth just under his crown.

“Garfield?”

“Yea.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Do you love me?”

“More than life.”

“Do you want us to have a home together?”

“I do.”

Raven’s fingers stopped moving and cupped the back of his head. She pulled him gently to her for a quick kiss. She could feel the stress crumble off him. “Then I think we need to do this.“ 

"Okay” He said though a nervous smile. “I guess I am as ready as I can be” 

“No one is ever ready for this love but we are doing this together.” 

The pair got out of the T-Car into the cool morning air. They stood in the parking lot of the imposing structure. On Seeing it Raven felt her own stab of panic. She clutched her folder of notes and questions. Before she could remember how to walk, Beast Boy came up and hugged her from behind. 

“We are doing this together.” he quoted her trying to reassure them both.

They had faced crime and evil of all shapes and sizes. They had weathered dangers to body, mind and soul all before but nothing like this. Our intrepid hero’s preceded to their next challenge. The glass and aluminum doors slid open for them. An older gentleman was waiting for them and he said “Hi, Welcome to Home Depot.”

* * *

The great tests of any relationship, Hardware stores and building Ikea furniture. This might have been a little longer, but [@loubuggins](https://tmblr.co/mTzQNJa3XNbSD9fHHwcGvgw) suggestion cut it down a bit. (Thanks) 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/176517333894/we-are-doing-this-together-do-you-really-think Aug 1st, 2018  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
